


Patient in the Office

by Taupefox59



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Medical Kink, Prostate Exam, Prostate Massage, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-09 00:27:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5518643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taupefox59/pseuds/Taupefox59
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the prompt: Doctor Durin finding his latest admission is his baby brother, hurt/comfort, Kili whump with the addition of prostate exam, surgical gloves and a blow job.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Patient in the Office

**Author's Note:**

> This is a part of the Birthday Prompt Extravaganza, but I felt this work felt different enough in tone to be posted separately.
> 
> Dedicated to  foxriverinmate for the prompt.
> 
> Endless thanks to  Durinsprinces for the beta-read. Any mistakes left are my own. Con/crit always welcome.

It was long past time that Fíli should have gone home, but he was working on an application for a grant that would allow for the clinic to be able to purchase a new ultrasound machine which they desperately needed. He could hear the rain pounding down on the roof of the building, and he couldn’t wait to finish the final edit of his proposal so he could go home to Kíli in their warm apartment.

Fíli sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, pushing aside his daydreams of warm food, warm bed and warm welcome that Kíli always gave him when he got home from a late night. Though, that same warm welcome was also why Fíli had a tendency to stay late and try to get his paperwork done at the office. His brother had an entire lifetime of experience in distracting Fíli. Since they’d moved in together, those activities had become significantly more sensual in nature, and while Fíli certainly would never complain, it was hard to focus on grant proposals when Kíli was there, presenting himself as a far more appealing option.

He started at a knock on the door.

‘Fíli?’ The door opened, and it was the blonde head of Raiket, the woman who did the late-night cleaning of the clinic. ‘I’m about to lock up.’

‘Shit. It’s that late?’

Raiket smiled. ‘I did knock on your door about an hour ago, but I don’t think you even heard me.’

Fíli smiled back. ‘No, I was just…’ He trailed off and gestured to the stack of papers he was reading through.

‘I know.’ She said, ‘I’m sure you’ll get it.’

‘Thanks, Raiket.’

‘Are you gonna be alright?’

‘Yeah. I’ve just got a few more pages to get through. I’ll let myself out.’

‘I’ll leave the hallway light on for you then.’

‘Thank you. I’ll see you tomorrow?’ 

‘I hope not. You need to go home!’ Raiket said, laughing with a shake of her head.

‘Once this is off, I might just take a day off.’

‘You’d deserve it.’

‘You’re the best Raiket.’

‘Goodnight, Fíli.’ She said, stepping away from the door.

‘Goodnight!’ He replied, already turning his attention back to the paperwork in front of him.

Just two pages left.

 

The last thing Fíli was expecting was another knock on the door a few minutes later. He looked up in surprise as the door opened. ‘Raiket?’

‘She let me in.’

Fíli frowned as Kíli stepped through the door, looking sheepish and absolutely soaked to the bone. His long, dark hair was plastered to his face.

‘Kíli, what are you-’

‘I lost track of time at work.’ Kíli said, closing the door behind him. ‘I thought I would walk here and maybe catch a ride home with you?’ He was shivering in the cool air of the office, and Fíli found his mouth was suddenly dry at the sight of it. Kíli’s wet clothes clung to his body, emphasizing the definition of his arms, the way Kíli’s nipples had peaked from the cold; sodden jeans clinging like a second skin to his thighs. Then he noticed the way that Kíli was standing, with all of his weight on his left leg; the way that he held his right arm close to his stomach.

‘Kíli? What’s wrong?’

‘There’s that back path, that cuts through to here.’ Kíli said, looking bashful, ‘I slipped.’

Fíli turned his attention to his brother, noticing for the first time the patch on the leg of his jeans that was dark with more than just water. ‘Shit, Kí, are you okay? What happened? How bad is it?’

‘It’s not that bad-’

‘Kíli.’ Fíli said, cutting off any of his brother’s attempts to minimize the issue.

Kíli shifted where he stood, looking guilty, but he hissed when he put too much weight on his bad leg.

‘Look. I’ve got a change of clothes here, you’ll freeze like that. Just, I’ll go get you something dry, you get that off, and I’ll look at it when I get back, okay?’

Kíli looked down and bit his lip. ‘Sorry Fí.’

Fíli frowned, and walked over to his brother. He set his fingers beneath Kíli’s chin and lifted his face until they were looking at each other. Fíli leaned forward and kissed him gently. ‘Nothing to be sorry for. I love you.’

A weak smile appeared on Kíli’s face. ‘I love you too.’

‘Now c’mon. Get out of those. I’ll go get you something dry.’

Kíli sighed and leaned in to kiss Fíli again. ‘Thank you.’

Fíli allowed the kiss to linger before pushing Kíli away. ‘I’ll be right back.’  
  


Fíli closed the door behind him and walked down the hallway. He glanced into the parking lot when he walked through the waiting room of the clinic, but Raiket’s car was gone. He made a mental note to thank her for letting Kíli in. He walked back into the staff room, where he kept his bag of emergency clothes. Kíli was taller and leaner, but anything would be better than the soaking clothes that he was currently in. He grabbed a stretchy cardigan that he sometimes wore over his button-downs and his least favourite pair of slacks, before heading back to the his office. On his way, he grabbed a plastic bag for Kíli’s wet clothes.

He got back to his office and let himself in. Kíli was down to his boxers standing in the center of the room, perhorrescing from the cold and holding a wad of paper towels to his leg.

‘Kíli, what-’

‘I didn’t think it was that bad, but I didn’t want to bleed on your carpet.’

‘Shit, Kíli, it’s a doctor’s office, it’s fine. Go sit!’

Fíli helped Kíli limp over to the examination table and sit down. ‘Fuck, Kíli. Why didn’t you say you were hurt?’

‘It didn’t feel that bad. I thought I was mostly just cold.’

Fíli sighed, but smiled fondly. He dropped a kiss on the top of Kíli’s head. ‘That can happen sometimes. Scoot back.’ Fíli pulled out the extension on the table. ‘Put your legs up here.’ He said and helped Kíli to lay back on the table. Kíli’s leg was a mess. None of the lacerations looked terribly deep, but skin had been scraped off nearly the entire outside of Kíli’s calf. There were a few pieces of embedded debris that Fíli could see through the slowly clotting blood. He frowned.

It wasn’t that bad of an injury, but for the size. Fíli knew it would be hard for Kíli to deal with though, not only because of his brother’s athletic nature, but also because surface wounds had a tendency to be the most painful. Scrapes often got just deep enough to make the nerves sting.

He sighed and grabbed alcohol, cotton swabs and tweezers. ‘Now. How about you tell me why you were still at work, and I’ll get this fixed up?’

Kíli knew that this was just the standards tactic of distracting a patient, but he went with it, doing his best to ignore the pain that shot up his leg as Fíli started to wipe the blood away. ‘I finally figured out why there was so much glitching on level four.’ Kíli hissed when Fíli had to use the tweezers to pick out a small stone that had gotten particularly deep in Kíli’s leg. 

‘What was it?’ Fíli said, prompting Kíli to get back to his story.

Kíli grit his teeth, but got back to talking. ‘Remember when Geiltath left the project? It turns out that he was working on it. There were huge chunks of code leftover that no one ever got rid of.’

‘We’re almost there, Kíli.’ Fíli said, keeping his tone soothing and even.

‘I found most of it tonight, and I was going through, trying to figure out how much of it was just redundant, and what was actually tripping us up.’ He stopped again to let out a slow breath and Fíli hit another particularly tender spot. ‘I lost track of time. When I realized the time, I realized I’d missed the last bus. I thought I would walk here and catch a ride with you. I didn’t want to miss you though, so I took the shortcut through the woods.’

‘Which wasn’t a great idea in the rain.’ Fíli observed and then looked up. ‘I’ve got everything out now, but I still need to clean it. This is going to sting.’

Kíli looked up at him with pain-bright eyes. ‘I know.’

Fíli’s heart ached for his brother. Kíli truly was one of the strongest people that Fíli had ever met. Kíli was quick to laugh, and probably the most mischievous friend that Fíli had ever had, but Kíli hardly ever complained. He would whinge about the little things; about being the one who had to get up to re-fill the popcorn bowl, or the way that Fíli always seemed to have cold toes. When it came to the big things though, Kíli would simply buckle down and get through it.

‘You ready?’

‘Fíli.’

‘Right. On three.’ Fíli said. Kíli closed his eyes, and Fíli didn’t count, he simply poured the alcohol over Kíli’s leg. Kíli clenched his jaw, and his grip on the table went white-knuckled, but he didn’t make a sound. Fíli wiped down Kíli’s leg as gently as he could and then covered it with a spray-on bandage. He put the spray down and then walked back over to his brother.

Kíli was pale, eyes closed, and breathing with an artificial steadiness, in through the nose, out through his mouth. Fíli brushed Kíli’s wet hair from his face. Brown eyes opened at the touch.

‘How you doin’?’

‘I’ll be fine.’ Kíli said through gritted teeth.

‘Is there anything else I need to look at?’

‘I scraped up my hand a bit, but it’s nothing.’

Fíli sent him an unimpressed look and held a hand out, waiting for Kíli to present his injured limb for inspection. Kíli managed a thin smile, and then lifted his hand, palm up, at Fíli’s behest.

Fíli took his brother’s hand, running his fingers along the small scratches on the palm. Gently, he guided Kíli’s hand forward and back, checking the range of motion of Kíli’s wrist and watching for any signs of pains. ‘This doesn’t hurt at all?’

‘No. I just caught myself wrong.’

Fíli raised an eyebrow. ‘You didn’t catch yourself at all. You took all the skin off your leg.’

Kíli glared and snatched his hand back. Fíli sighed.

‘I know something that will make it feel better.’

‘Oh yeah? What’s that.’

Fíli lifted his hands to frame Kíli’s face and bent down to join their mouths together. It started out slow and soft, comfort offered in the slow, smooth press of lips and tongue. Then Kíli reached up and wound his hand into Fíli’s hair, and pulled him closer. The kiss sparked hotter, Kíli’s need asserting itself as he drew Fíli in.

Fíli finally shifted away, touching his forehead to Kíli’s, panting lightly.

‘I think I like it when you kiss it better Fí.’

Fíli grinned. ‘I told you.’

Kíli growled and leaned in to kiss his brother again.

Fíli opened his mouth, letting Kíli press in, tasting the passion and heat of it. Fíli dropped his hands down, and suddenly remembered just how much skin Kíli had uncovered. Kíli moaned, and Fíli’s first thought was to remind him to be quiet, but then a sudden realization flashed through Fíli. They were completely alone in the building. When Kíli pulled back, Fíli grinned and put on the best ‘Highly Educated Doctor’ voice that he could manage while he was still trying to catch his breath.

‘You know, Mr. Durin. Since you’re already here, may I ask when your last regular examination was?’

Kíli gaped, immediately recognizing what was being offered. ‘I thought you said we couldn’t…’

‘Well, we certainly couldn’t during business hours. I think you’ll find there’s no one else here at the moment.’

‘Fíli…’ Kíli’s voice was little more than breath. ‘Fuck, can we really?’

‘Only if you’re up for it tonight.’

‘Of course I’m fucking up for it!’

Fíli grinned. ‘Well then, Mr. Durin. I suppose we should start with your medical history.’

Kíli looked utterly delighted and like he still couldn’t quite believe what was happening.

Fíli stepped away from the examination table and went back to his desk. He grabbed his stethoscope and hung it around his neck before he leaned down and opened the bottom drawer of the cabinet to pull out a paper gown.

‘If you’ll put this on Mr. Durin?’

‘Of course, Dr. Durin.’ Kíli grinned, ‘Do I need to take the rest of my clothes off?’

Fíli tried to suppress a smile, but it really just made his dimples show up deep in his cheeks. ‘I think you may find that may make this examination go smoother.’

Kíli moved slowly getting off the table, delicate in putting weight on his leg. Fíli watched carefully. He was willing to play, but only so long as Kíli didn’t hurt himself any further. ‘Do you need a hand at all?’

Kíli was about to say no before he paused, considering. ‘Can I lean on you a bit?’

‘Always.’ Fíli said, stepping forward and helping Kíli down from the table. He stood still as Kíli used him as a balance point to ease his boxers down his legs and off. Kíli grabbed the paper gown off the table and slipped it on before hopping back up, making the paper on the table crinkle loudly in the otherwise quiet office.

‘Is this alright Doctor?’

Fíli grinned. ‘Fantastic. I’m going to listen to your lungs, it’ll be a little cold.’ He put in the earpieces of the stethoscope and then settled the chestpiece on Kíli’s left pectoral.  ‘Breathe deep.’

Actually listening for abnormalities was second nature to Fíli by this point, but the point of this ‘check up’ had nothing at all to do with health. It had everything to do with the tentative confession that Kíli had given years ago, when Fíli had first graduated and gotten his first position as a general practitioner. Kíli had asked if there was ever a chance for a very _personal_ examination.

Fíli slid his stethoscope to the other side of Kíli’s chest. ‘Breathe again.’

Fíli had been so disappointed to have to explain the reality of the situation. It wasn’t something that he felt comfortable arranging, and it certainly wasn’t something he could allow during business hours. As much as Fíli wanted to say yes, it simply wasn’t something that he could agree to.

Time had past since then, though, and now Fíli found himself able to fulfill the fantasy so hesitantly voiced all those years ago.

‘Very good Mr. Durin. Now tell me when your last exam was?’ Fíli asked, settling his stethoscope back around his neck.

‘Uhm.’ Kíli said, fumbling a bit for his character within their game, ‘A few years ago, I guess?’

‘I see.’ Fíli said, sitting back at his desk, and grabbing a clipboard to look more official. ‘And have you been sexually active during that time?’

‘Uh. Yes.’

‘I see. Multiple partners?’

‘No.’

‘Do you use protection?’

‘Not anymore. We’re both clean though.’

‘Hmmm.’ Fíli said, glancing down at his clipboard then back up at his brother. ‘As you don’t remember the date of your last exam, I’m going to recommend that we do a full work-up on you today. I can also check for any STI’s. It’s standard procedure. You don’t have to, but we always recommend it, even if you’re in a monogamous relationship. It never hurts to check, and catching things early is always better.’

Kíli grinned. ‘Okay.’

‘I would also recommend we do a prostate exam, as I can’t find one on your record. It’s recommended for all men over the age of twenty-five to get one every five years.’

‘Whatever you recommend, Doctor Durin.’

Fíli smiled. ‘Shall we start with that then?’

‘Might as well.’ Kíli said with a firm nod of his head.

Fíli moved to the exam table and pressed the release button that kept the stirrups folded out of the way. ‘Very well, Mr. Durin. If I could have you lean back? Just rest your heels here.’

Kíli shifted back on the exam table, until he was lying on his back with his legs up; knees bent at a forty-five degree angle and his feet resting in the stirrups. Fíli opened a drawer and grabbed his medical lubricant and a pair of latex-free gloves.

‘Very good, Mr. Durin.’ The sound of Fíli snapping on his gloves was loud in the otherwise silent room. Fíli smirked when he saw Kíli shudder. Kíli’s burgeoning erection was easy to see through the thin paper gown. ‘Let me know if you feel uncomfortable at any point.’ Fíli said, running a hand gently along Kíli’s injured leg.

Kíli leaned up on his elbows. ‘I’m good.’

Fíli sent him a look.

‘But I will. I promise. I’ll let you know.’

Fíli nodded. ‘Alright.’ He grinned and moved to stand between Kíli’s raised and spread legs. He gently folded the gown back, revealing Kíli’s half-hard cock, thickening despite the chill of the room. He placed his hand on Kíli’s groin, so his fingers were just brushing the base of his brother’s dick. It was something he would never do with a patient, but he knew how powerfully Kíli always responded to touch. ‘I’m going to start here, Mr. Durin. I’ll be checking for any abnormalities or signs that we’ll need to do further examination.’

Kíli let out a low, shaky breath and wrapped his hands around the sides of the exam table.  Fíli had to bite down a smile. It was obvious how much Kíli was enjoying himself. With swift surety he firmly pressed his fingers along the lines of Kíli’s groin, tracing out the major arteries and feeling for any signs of subdermal lumps or irregularly textured skin. Fíli started below Kíli’s pelvic bone and then moved down, skirting his brother’s penis, then followed the crease of his thighs, probing gently at the thin skin. He continued, sliding his fingers beneath testicles and then down towards the rectum. ‘That all seems good Mr. Durin. Now I’m going to check your penis. Have you noticed any abnormalities in urination, discharge, or ability to get an erection?’

Kíli huffed a laugh. ‘No troubles with getting an erection, Doctor.’

Fíli grinned despite his best attempts to keep at least a façade of professionalism in place. ‘I can see that.’ He reached over and ran his thumb over the slit of Kíli’s cock in the way that he knew drove his brother crazy. Kíli tensed on the table and moaned. ‘Now, do you want me to get back to the exam or not?’

‘Sorry Doctor.’ Kíli said, breathless from the stimulation.

 

‘Very good.’ Fíli said. ‘Now I’ll be checking for any irregularities in penile tissue.’

 

Kíli whimpered at the words. Fíli started at the top of his brother’s penis, running his fingers over the meatus, and gently pulled the foreskin up and back, checking the way that it covered the glans and the frenulum. He pretended not to notice the way that Kíli’s breath caught at the stimulation, tried to ignore the wave of want that went through him at the sound. He finally let the foreskin pull back naturally, and traced the revealed line of the sulcus. Kíli twitched when Fíli’s gloved fingers pressed firmly along the head of his penis.

‘Oh, fuck, Fí.’

‘Still feeling alright Mr. Durin?’

‘So good…’ Kíli said with a sigh.

‘Good. That all seems to be just fine. You’re in very good health.’

Kíli whined when Fíli took his hands away.

‘I’ll be checking your testicles next, just to make sure there aren’t any lumps or bumps that ought not be there.’ Fíli narrated his actions, just as he would for an actual exam, even those this was far from anything done for any kind of medical benefit. Fíli reached down for Kíli’s scrotum, sliding his index and middle fingers to cradle his brother’s left testicle and using his thumb to press delicately probe for any swelling or unexpected nodules.

Kíli whimpered again, closing his eyes and twisting his head on the paper-covered pillow of the exam table. There was something about this, being laid back and completely open to his brother’s gaze that sent fire through his blood. The compassionate yet clinical way that Fíli held him. Kíli felt utterly vulnerable and yet completely safe at the same time. He always felt safe with Fíli, but the press of plastic gloves sent shivers of electricity down Kíli’s spine. The unnatural position of his legs and the feeling of the cold steel holding his heels in place set off, set him on the edge in the most delicious way. Every touch felt amplified, the foreign drag of gloves against his skin, the way that Fíli’s fingers weren’t quite warm in the cold air of the examination room, it all built on itself in layers of arousal that swept through him and came to pool at the base of his spine.

Fíli grinned as Kíli’s penis jerked forcefully, with pre-seminal fluid leaking copiously from the tip. He pulled off his gloves with the ease of practice, and quickly tossed them into the bin. He grabbed a fresh pair from his desk and snapped them on just to hear Kíli whine at the sound.

‘You’ve been doing very well Mr. Durin. All we’ve got left is your prostate, and then you’ll be good to go.’ Fíli walked to once again stand between his brother’s spread legs. Gently, he ran a finger down the cleft between the Kíli’s buttocks, taking time to check for any atypical textures or signs of illness. He knew he wouldn’t find any, but it was easy to hear the paper on the exam table crackle as Kíli shifted at the sensation.

He snapped the lid off the tube of medical lubricant and spread it over the fingers of his gloved hands.

‘This might be a bit cold at first.’ He pressed his finger to wrinkled, pink skin of Kíli’s rectum. ‘Bear down, like you’re trying to push something out.’ he instructed, sticking to the proper script for the procedure. His finger slid into his brother easily. Fíli took his time, thoroughly checking the surface of Kíli’s anal walls, applying pressure to everywhere but Kíli’s prostate.

Kíli tried to rock up, but he had no leverage in the stirrups. ‘Fí, please.’ He finally gasped out. 

Fíli smiled wickedly, though Kíli couldn’t see it, and left any thoughts of medical propriety behind. ‘I’ll be adding another finger now, Mr. Durin. You may feel a bit of stretch.’ Fíli pressed his middle and index fingers into his brother, the lube on the gloves letting them slide in easily. This time Fíli had a plan and he intended to be merciless. He started out slowly enough, feeling the cartilage-like texture, the two even lobes of Kíli’s prostate. Running his fingers gently over it, watching Kíli’s muscles tense at the stimulation. He stroked a few times as he would in an actual exam, checking the area for any unexpected firmness or nodules. Kíli was gasping and twitching, searching for any kind of rhythm instead of the clinical precision. Finally, Fíli relented, switching from his searching pattern to tiny, tight circles. He kept his pressure light but the contact was relentless.

‘Oh, fuck Fí!’ Kíli’s voice was high and thready, as he threw his head back at the onslaught.

Fíli had to fight back his own arousal at his brother’s visceral reaction. There was only so much he could hide in the cloak of his job and familiar actions. There was nothing familiar about this. It was forbidden and heady, searing through Fíli with everything he had never thought he could have. Then Kíli whined again and he pushed aside his own mounting desire and focused on Kíli, never letting off, never giving anything. His touch wasn’t quite enough to give satisfaction, but he never paused to let Kíli breathe either. ‘Just checking your sensitivity Mr. Durin.’

Kíli opened his mouth, probably with the intent to say something, but all that came out was a choked sound. His hands were once again fisted on the side of the table as he tried to gain any kind of leverage, but with his legs held up in the stirrups he couldn’t. He tried to breathe but instead he let out a moan barely quieter than a yell.

‘Please, Mr. Durin, do remember this is a doctor’s office.’ Fíli said, congenially, never stopping his assault. Kíli’s chest was starting to glisten with sweat, fringe sticking to his forehead as he panted.

‘Mahal, oh fuck, Fíli, please!’

‘I’m sorry Mr. Durin, you’re going to have to be more specific.’

Kíli was glassy-eyed with pleasure, tears beginning to clump his eyelashes together. His legs were jerking in the stirrups as he tried to move. The paper gown had ridden up and was resting just below his ribs, moving as Kíli desperately drew in breath. His cock was flushed red and drooling pre-cum, leaving shimmering trails across his stomach.

‘Fíli, Fíli, _Doctor_!’

‘Is there a problem, Mr. Durin?’ Fíli asked, moving his other hand to Kíli’s perineum, and pressing firmly, working both sides of Kíli’s prostate.

Kíli just gasped and shook his head, reflexive tears now starting to trail down the sides of his face. Fíli’s own erection was straining painfully against his trousers. Kíli was shaking, moaning, spread open on the exam table, completely overcome. It was beautiful; the forbidden portrait that Fíli had never allowed himself to dream of.

‘Fuck, ah, oh fuck, Fíli.’ Kíli was beyond being quiet, Kíli was beyond sense. Every breath was a whine or a plea. Fíli was holding him on the edge, unrelenting, unceasing, never enough to quite tip Kíli over the edge. Kíli was overwhelmed and surrounded, keening out his need as Fíli touched him everywhere except for his aching cock. He felt like he was drowning; carbonated pin-pricks fizzing through his nerves, heat built beneath his skin, bubbling and burning but never enough to push him over the edge. The alien, too-smooth texture of the gloves, paired with his brother’s unparalleled knowledge of how to work him up and keep him there. Kíli felt exposed and cared for, trapped and unable to move, and utterly protected. He couldn’t think, couldn’t breathe, couldn’t see past the harsh fluorescent lighting of the office.

The pressure on his prostate never let up, and the last thing he was expecting was Fíli’s warm mouth to close around the head of his cock.

Fíli watched as Kíli lost himself completely, breathing harsh and erratic as he got closer to the edge. Fíli knew his brother well enough that he knew how to keep him on the edge indefinitely, he could have held Kíli pinned, unable to think and unable to peak as long as he wanted. As he stood between Kíli’s spread legs and saw his dark eyes blown with arousal, tears streaming down his face,  all Fíli wanted was to see his brother lost to it. It was fine to to play, to pretend to be clinical, but Fíli knew he couldn’t truly keep his distance; never could when Kíli was involved. He wanted more than the barriers of that came with his profession. He needed to feel the heat of his brother.

It was a balancing act as Fíli bent over, keeping his hands in place, and he caught Kíli’s penis in his mouth. He knew it wouldn’t take much, that Kíli couldn’t come from prostate stimulation alone, so worked up as he was, it would take only the barest touch to send him over the edge. Fíli fit his lips around the glans, humming gently, lapping at the urethral opening. That was all it took. Kíli went rigid, coming with a broken cry. Fíli kept his mouth where it was, catching the warm pulses of semen as Kíli shuddered and shook beneath his hands. He loved the feel of Kíli’s muscles convulsing, and kept up the pressure until Kíli started to whimper at the overstimulation.

Fíli slid his hand out of Kíli’s body, and once again pulled his gloves off. Kíli lay on the examination table, panting and still lost in the afterglow. Fíli grinned, He knew that Kíli would be slow to come down from this one. He grabbed undid his own trousers and finally pulled out his own aching arousal. It took him a bare handful of strokes to reach his own high, and he quickly grabbed a wipe and cleaned himself off.  He tucked himself back into his slacks and then walked over to his brother. He placed a gentle hand on Kíli’s stomach, just below where the gown had ridden up.

‘How are you feeling?’

Kíli blinked a few times before smiling up at him. He was slow in his languid satiation, but his smile was one of complete and simple happiness.

‘Fí, that was amazing.’

‘Good. You feel better now?’

‘What?’

‘I’ll take that as a yes.’ Fíli said with a laugh.

‘Uhm.’ Kíli said, frowning lightly.

‘Your leg.’ Fíli clarified.

‘Oh!’ Kíli said, and then blushed. ‘Yeah. Uh. You definitely kissed that one better, Doc.’

Fíli laughed, and lowered the stirrups so Kíli could get off the exam table. It was quick work to clean up the exam table while Kíli gingerly pulled on the clean, dry clothes that Fíli had brought in. The rain had finally stopped by the time that they had turned off all of the lights and locked the door to the clinic.

Fíli smiled fondly at the sight of his brother walking to their car in the too-short trousers. He walked over to wrap an arm around Kíli’s waist. ‘You ready to go home?’

Kíli leaned over and kissed Fíli’s cheek. ‘I love you.’

Fíli grinned back. ‘I love you too.’ 

They hadn’t even made it to the first stoplight before Kíli was asleep, head resting against the window of the passenger seat. Fíli smiled. He wouldn’t have it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> I learned a great deal about male anatomy whilst doing research for this fic, and found two sites in particular to be very helpful. (Both of these are like, yeah. Really quite NSFW.)
> 
> This one, (which is also, like, an anti-circumsicion site, I guess?)
> 
> and  this one, (which has one quote in particular I feel a deep need to share with the fanfic community which is "Normal prostatic tissue feels more or less like the tip of your nose." which, of course then led to me, like, poking my nose for the next hour and a half.)
> 
> If you want to find me on tumblr, [ I'm over here.](http://taupefox59.tumblr.com/) ;)


End file.
